Hangover
by xoOhMyStarsxo
Summary: Clara has a hangover on board the Tardis .


Hangover

Clara opened her eyes. Immediate confusion. She glanced around the room and then confirmed to herself "I'm on the Tardis"

She was 99% sure that she hadn't been on the Tardis last night, how drunk had she gotten? She could barely remember any of it and she definitely couldn't remember getting onto the Tardis.

She winced as she placed a hand on her throbbing forehead, damn alcohol, why did she do this to herself? And on that note what on earth was she wearing? The last time she'd checked, the Doctor was not into football so why was she in a football top.

She wrapped a dressing gown tightly around and staggered towards the kitchen. Big mistake, she immediately threw up into the kitchen sink. Movement was overrated.

"Well well, you've survived then?"

Clara turned to see The Doctor stood a little way behind her.

"Doctor, what happened to me last night?"

"Doesn't the vomit tell you that? You got too drunk Clara, so I came to get you"

"How?" Clara winced in pain again as she clutched her head , as her dressing gown fell down her arm slightly , she noticed scratches "What is this ?"

"Let's just say you weren't entirely happy with me coming to get you, you kept trying to claw at my arm which ended up being your arm"

"Oh" Clara sighed "Doctor I'm really sorry"

"Have you stopped being sick?"

"I think so"

"Good, let's go sit in the console room then"

"Are we travelling?" Clara sat down on the sofa and The Doctor leant against the console.

"We're always travelling Clara; I prefer to think of it today as floating. Have a look out of you want"

"No thanks, I can't risk throwing up into space. That could be interesting"

"Indeed" The Doctor mused "Not entirely sure what would happen but best not to chance it"

" I'm never drinking again" Clara announced and dropped her head into her hands .

The Doctor laughed " I know enough about human behaviour to know that that is not true"

" So what exactly happened ?"

" Well you rang me , I couldn't understand a bit of what you were saying though . Apparently the Tardis doesn't translate the language of drunken people"

Clara shook her head in shame " And then what ?"

" Well I wanted to make sure you weren't in any danger so I tracked you down , you were fine . You were sat on the pavement , your dress is completely ruined by the way"

Clara gasped " You changed me"

" Well of course I did , there was no way you were in a suitable state to change yourself . You'd have probably broken your leg or knocked yourself unconscious"

" You've seen me naked"

" Well not completely"

Clara shook her head " Ok seriously never drinking again , what am I wearing anyway ?"

" It's football , I like football"

" Do you ? You've never said"

" I'm brilliant at football Clara"

" Anyway back to last night , so I was sat on a pavement , ruining my dress. Anything else ?"

" You were letting some girl explore your mouth , to put it one way"

" What ? Oh god" Clara put her head back in hands , her bisexuality always came out more when she'd had a drink .

" And of course you couldn't remember calling me, I tried to just help you off the pavement and you threw your shoe at me"

" I did what ?"

" It's fine , you missed . Drunk people are horrific throwers , I asked you if you wanted to get some food and that seemed to make you quite happy but then you realised you'd have to leave your female friend and threw a tantrum , hence the scratches on your arm when I picked you up"

" Did I actually scratch you at all ?"

" Little bit , it's fine . I've had much worse done to me . We went to a chip shop nearby , which then involved me force feeding you food . I took you back here and you promptly passed out on the sofa so I carried you to you room , changed you and here we are"

" Well that is mortifying , Doctor I am so sorry . You should have just left me there"

" It's alright Clara , do you want any food ?"

" No I better not right now , my stomach feels fragile" Clara stretched herself out on the sofa and lay her head on the arm rest .

The Doctor knelt down beside her and stroked his fingers through her hair " Where were your friends ?"

" Couldn't tell you , they probably left when they saw me with whoever that girl was . I tend to leave them quite often"

" You take random girls back with you and"

" You can say it Doctor , I'm not five . I have sex with them"

" Right , why ?"

" It's nice , are you judging me ?"

" No , more concerned"

" Doctor , people have sex without it meaning anything , it's just nice . Don't worry about me , I'm fine . I promise" Clara smiled , but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes .

The Doctor sighed sadly " Ok , sleep for a bit Clara . You might feel better"

" Nobody is ever entirely fine you know" Clara stated " There is always something wrong , it might be tiny but there's always something wrong . So don't worry about me , because I can see that you are . Nothing is majorly wrong with me I promise"

The Doctor nodded " Thank you for coming to rescue me"

"It's my pleasure Clara; I will always come and rescue you"


End file.
